poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled
Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Long ago, a drop of sunlight fell onto Earth and grew a magical flower capable of healing illness, decay, and injury. For hundreds of years, the flower is used by Mother Gothel to retain her youth, until soldiers from a nearby kingdom, Corona, find the flower and utilize it to heal their ailing queen. Shortly afterwards, the Queen gives birth to Princess Rapunzel. While attempting to recover the flower, Gothel discovers Rapunzel's golden hair contains the flower's healing properties. She tries to steal Rapunzel’s hair, but discovers that cutting her hair destroys its power. Gothel abducts the baby and raises Rapunzel as her own daughter in an isolated tower. Once a year, the King and Queen release sky lanterns on Rapunzel's birthday, hoping for their daughter to see them and return. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Rapunzel, who sees the lanterns each year on her birthday, requests to leave the tower and discover their source, but Gothel refuses, claiming that the outside world is a dangerous place. Meanwhile, a thief named Flynn Rider steals Rapunzel's crown from the palace and inadvertently discovers the tower after ditching his allies, the Stabbington brothers, while fleeing from the palace guards. As Flynn enters the tower, Rapunzel knocks him out with a frying pan and hides the crown, unaware of its significance. She convinces a reluctant Flynn to escort her to see the lanterns in exchange for the crown's return, as a way to prove to Gothel that she can take care of herself in the "dangerous" outside world. Eager to reclaim the crown, Flynn takes Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling, a pub filled with menacing thugs, in an effort to discourage her into returning home, but the thugs are charmed by Rapunzel instead, when she encourages them to follow their dreams. Royal soldiers led by one of the royal army's horses, Maximus, arrive in search of Flynn. Rapunzel and Flynn escape but are then trapped in a flooding cave. Resigned to his fate, Flynn reveals his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel remembers that her hair glows when she sings, and uses it to provide enough light to find a way out of the cave. Eugene and Rapunzel take refuge in a forest where Gothel, now in league with the Stabbingtons, gives the crown to Rapunzel and suggests using it to test Eugene's faithfulness. In the morning, Maximus finds the pair and tries to arrest Flynn, but Rapunzel arranges a truce in honor of her birthday. The group reaches the kingdom and enjoys the festivities, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released. There, Rapunzel gives Eugene the crown after fulfilling her dream of seeing the lanterns in person. Rapunzel and Eugene realise they have fallen in love with each other and are about to kiss when Eugene notices the Stabbingtons on the shore. Eugene leaves Rapunzel to give them the crown, but they knock him out, tie him to a boat and attempt to capture Rapunzel, after convincing her that Eugene has left her. Gothel then stages a rescue, betraying and incapacitating the brothers, and leaves with Rapunzel as Eugene and the Stabbingtons are detained at the palace. Back at the tower, Rapunzel recognises the symbol of the kingdom, which she had subconsciously incorporated into her paintings over the years. Realising that she is the long-lost princess, she confronts Gothel. As Eugene is sentenced to hang, the Duckling thugs help him escape. He is then carried back to Gothel's tower on Maximus. Eugene enters by climbing Rapunzel's hair, only to find Rapunzel chained and gagged. Gothel fatally stabs Eugene and tries to force Rapunzel to leave with her, but Rapunzel agrees to submit forever willingly if she is allowed to heal Eugene. Eugene, wanting Rapunzel to be free, instead slices off her hair, destroying its magic and causing Gothel's age to suddenly catch up with her. She then trips and falls out of the window of the tower, turning into dust in the process. A heartbroken Rapunzel mourns for Eugene who dies in her arms. However, her tear, which still contains some of the sun's power, lands on his cheek and restores his life. The two return to the kingdom and Rapunzel reunites with her parents. Overjoyed, the kingdom breaks out in celebration, and Eugene is pardoned for his crimes. Rapunzel and Eugene eventually marry. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled Ever After. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series